


A Little New

by WolfVenom



Series: SuperBat Werewolf Verse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Babies, Childbirth, Fluff, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: (Continuation of the first part in the Werewolf Verse)Bruce marvels at the new baby he has cooked up, loving every second.





	A Little New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catgoboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgoboom/gifts).



> More wolf stuff bc I can't stop hhhhhhhh. Also I felt bad leaving the last fic all by itself. This should be the last installment from me until I've completed my SRB fic, then I can take this series a bit further. Once again, this puppy fluff is for Cat, and I'd like to thank BHK for pushing me thru with their amazing comments~
> 
> If you don't like described birth, then maybe this isn't for you? Also don't expect adult Terry. He's a puppy.

Bruce never had much experience carrying pups in his human body. He was a Wayne, gossiped and photographed, and never would he jeopardize Clark’s civilian status to tell the press that yes, he did have a mate, and no, the pups weren't bastards. 

As a beast, he could roam and be comfortable knowing that he was likely to be left undisturbed by humans, to bring up his baby stress free. 

 

At the mere thought, the pup settled low in his belly gave a wild kick, and Bruce flicked his tail in discomfort. Currently, he nested out of the manor, far from any human contact, and waited for his new little arrival. Clark knew to keep his distance during the hours it would take, and the only other member of the pack allowed near was Alfred. 

 

Bruce did prefer the soft dirt under his bloated body to the scratchy blankets and overwhelming scents that littered the baby nest. Plus no need to clean up the bloody mess afterwards, leave the remains to carrion feeders and all. 

 

The pup gave a hearty heave and Bruce let out a droning whine, body aching all over and feeling even his fur sting. He tried taking his mind off the pressure between his legs by thinking of anything else; Dick, Batman, whether he had assembled the high chair correctly, should his newborn prefer humanity as a toddler. 

 

Again, his lower stomach contracted painfully and Bruce let out a howl, hoping Clark would stay put and not come flying in. Dragging his claws through the soil only numbed his arms, but it helped output the anxiety which escalated as the baby dropped, dilation nearly complete. He gave himself probably ten centimeters at the least, what with the accumulating push. His diaphragm eased off his lungs as the single big pup crowned, earning the moon another yelp of pain. 

 

The rest was just a blinding stretch, pains and aches lacing through every fibre of his being as he felt the pup finally breach into the world and into the dirt, followed shortly after by the after birth. 

 

 _Pup? You okay, love?_ Bruce nosed the steaming baby, nibbling away the sac constricting it's tiny body. His tongue made quick work, dragging softly over the strangely still pup, working over its face and back to elicit breathing. Even with his previous litters, the moments between meeting his young and ensuring they would live were moments he wouldn't wish upon any other being. The stress, the heat, the anguish, wondering if your baby would make it after nurturing it inside of you for months. 

 

Yet, the worry vanished as his little bundle of wonder lurched with a loud cry and thrashed around its newly freed paws. It's rear end was still encased, to which Bruce hurriedly finished his duty and cleaned the thing off completely till blood was replaced with spit. The last few contractions tore through him before fading, and the ache in his belly turned to loneliness, nearly yearning for another life to support. Bruce turned his mind to devote back on his pup, nudging him carefully towards the closest nipple. 

 

What most humans never understood was how omega werewolves changed almost entirely once reaching beast form. The caste was practically worshipped in lycan community for the insane prowess and emotional stability it required to undergo the shift. And, angrily, Bruce was hence reminded why his caste as a wolf were hunted and kidnapped if only for their bountiful wombs and psyche. Like free soldiers, bred from infamous monsters and trained from birth to kill or be killed. 

 

Sensing his mother's scent spike, the pup let go of the teat and cried out again, causing Bruce to shift around and get a good comforting lick against his head, instilling a calm pheromone unto the weak pup. His soggy fur was silver where it grew, otherwise patched in pink skin; he would probably grow it out to be black, like his mum. Content, he hushed and went back to nursing. 

 

Feeling exhausted and pilant, Bruce let out a gruff bark and waited for Clark to show up, practically begging for a warm body to curl up to and imprint on their pup. 

 

The alien dashed from a thicket of trees nearest the small den, thundering paws kicking up grass as he excitedly made his way over to his mate and newborn. Though, as expected, the sudden rush of a foreign alpha scent caused pup to once again wriggle and howl in fear, almost trying to melt back into his dam where it was safe. Clark whined and lowered onto his belly, not too close to his mate, and watched the baby, reminding himself that it was normal to be shied from this early. So, when baby fell into another milk filled doze, Clark ensured he was downwind when he dropped down next to Bruce, where he could groom the panting omega and lull them both to sleep. 

 

 _Good work. I love you. I love him. I'll protect you both until I die._  

 

Bruce purred under the safe praise and let tiredness claim him, confident pup was okay. 

 

 

 

 

It was back at the manor a few days later Bruce finally let the fur fall away. As it should, pup also shifted to pair with his parent and Bruce could finally hold his baby in his arms for the first time. Clark was out like a light, letting his body be used as a pillow for his mate, and Bruce allowed the heat to course through him. 

 

The pup babbled, staring wide eyed at his mother and letting a tiny toothed smile free. The urge to scent washed over once more, and the omega leaned down to nuzzle his nose and jaw against his baby’s head, finally relaxing. He pulled his shirt open farther to allow the pup greedy access to his breast. 

 

“Terry… That’s you, pup… Your daddy and I will look after you always.”

 

Terry giggled and fed himself to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always if ya here to leave a rude comment may I point u towards donald frumps twitter?
> 
> Otherwise here you go ya nasties, I love each and every one of you.


End file.
